


we tell them the truth, but they think it's just made up

by Yochina_Kuroba



Series: MinaKushi-Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Different Names, F/M, Mentioned bullying, Minor Original Character(s), Reunions, Tears, happy end, name dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yochina_Kuroba/pseuds/Yochina_Kuroba
Summary: His name was Natsuki, but it felt so, so wrong, why couldn't he just be called Minato and why was he looking for redheaded women?Rina was of a rebellious nature and refused to use any other name than "Kushina" and strangely, she had a preference for blonde men...Even if they were both born in different countries, they would see each other again, no matter what life.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: MinaKushi-Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030956
Kudos: 9





	we tell them the truth, but they think it's just made up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we tell them the truth, but they think it's just made up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718642) by Yochina Kuroba. 



"Rina!" Her mother called, but she didn't respond. They had chewed through this topic so many times and yet her "dearest" mother insisted on calling her by her given name, aka Rina. That this name feels so incredibly fake and unnatural to her, of course, this woman did not understand. That pissed her off, of course, understandably.

"Rina!" She said more urgently this time, but this time again she didn't respond. She was stubborn.

There was a deeply annoyed groan, then ... "Kushinaaa ...?"

"Yes, Mum?" Came from her and the redhead had to smile secretly because she had won the fight this time too. Calmly she turned the page of the book and waited for her mum to finally say what her damn problem was.

"You have to do your tutoring!" Oh no, definitely not.

"I don't have to do anything except die!" She replied snippily and immersed herself in her novel again and after a few seconds her mum stood in front of her and put her hands on her hips. “Damn it, Rina! You have to go to tutoring, you are on the verge of not being transferred and you really aren't dumb!"

“I don't want to! Besides, my grades don't matter anyway, even my teachers don't care whether I am present or not! "

“But I care! You're an anti-social child, have no friends, beat up the other children, don't go to school properly, get bad grades, look out for men - what's next? Drugs, alcohol, a baby?"

She snorted. "Definitely not! And I don't have any friends because they're all idiots. Face it."

“And then your quirk with your name! What do you have against Rina? I just do not understand."

“And I don't understand how you can't understand why I don't want to be called that? Just call me Kushina and we will have no problems with each other."

Her mother laughed disparagingly. “No problems with each other? That I don't laugh. You are a problem child through and through. You used to be so sweet and nice and now? What has become of you?"

"You know what? Just shut up!"

"Miss, you don't talk to me like that!"

"Bad luck, I'll do it and your beloved problem child will now go to shitty tutoring! You get on my nerves so much!” The redhead snapped, tossed her book, grabbed her backpack, got dressed and disappeared from the house.

"Rina, I wasn't finished yet-"

"I don't care, I'm gone!" She shouted inside, slamming the front door behind her and trudging off to tutoring in anger.

She wanted to start screaming, shouting her anger out into the world, but she couldn't, she felt trapped. Trapped in a life that felt spurious, with a name so false it made her sick every time. Nothing is right and it drove her insane.

On the way to tutoring she saw a group of teenagers, one of whom had blonde hair. As she passed them, she caught a glimpse of his face ... it was wrong. She frowned. Why was it wrong? Why was he wrong? He was handsome with blonde hair which seemed to be her type, then why wasn't it right? She didn't understand anything anymore. She just wanted to get out of this life, wanted someone to come and save her, even if she then had to play the damsel in distress.

She wanted a change.

.  
.  
.

"Hey, Natsuki, can you lend me a pen?", someone said next to his ear. He kept calculating his tasks, even if they were a no brainer for him.

"Natsuki?" Why didn't this Natsuki finally react? Then he could continue calculating in peace and quiet and maybe even manage his language tasks.

Someone shook his shoulder and he startled. "Ey, Natsuki, I've spoken to you for the third time, why aren't you reacting, man?"

The blonde blinked before looking at the person opposite. "Sorry, I stepped away." Right ... he was Natsuki, even if it didn't seem right.

His friend snorted in amusement. "Yes, we could see that, you were fully absorbed in your tasks again, nerd", the blonde was teased and he smiled slightly ashamed. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"All right. Will you give me a pen now? "

"Of course," he muttered, and pulled out a ballpoint pen for his friend and handed it over. "You're welcome."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

Natsuki didn't get it. He had been in this world for many years and in fact he should have been used to his name by now, but no. He kept wondering why they were addressing him as Natsuki and why it seemed so ... weird, so unreal. By not always reacting to his name on his birth certificate the first time (he had checked it), he was known as an absent-minded genius.

And he really tried to react and relate to Natsuki, but it was so hard. He was very fond of Minato, but he hadn't had the courage to ask someone if they could call him Minato. He didn't dare, because he didn't want to cause grief to anyone, especially his parents, they would worry why he suddenly wanted to be called differently. He didn't want to have this conversation with them.

"Hey, Natsuki, when does your exchange year start?"

The blonde looked up. “Huh? So ... in a week. "

His friend made a face. “Fuck, man. Then you're gone and we can only reach you with mobile phones and the internet. Hallelujah.” The blonde gave a forgiving smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"It's easy for you to talk, nerd", he reacted more to nerd than to Natsuki. What the hell was wrong with him. "But you might find some pretty red-haired brides there", joked his friend, and he was already regretting that he had once talked about finding red-haired women fascinating. The blond blushed badly, but said nothing. His friend just laughed. "I know, I know, you'll probably be way too busy!"

He only hummed briefly and then focused back on his chores.

.  
.  
.

Angry, she beat this idiot who had thought that he could do something else with her. She was already more irritable today than usual, even if she had no idea why, but it was just the way it was and then this horny bull came up and he had to irritate her even more. That was his death sentence, that idiot.

She just gave him a bloody nose when a harsh voice came up: "Uzumaki!"

She paused and looked up. Her face darkened when she spotted the school's "watchdog" (some geek student who thought he was important and whose title she didn't bother to remember). "What?" She snapped angrily at him and only then did she realize that he was with five other people she definitely didn't know, even if she rarely came to school. They must have been the exchange students everyone is rumoring about.

"Fights are forbidden!"

She was just about to tell him that he could push his prohibitions somewhere else when her eyes fell on the blond guy and-

His face was right. She knew him. How did she know him? And then she remembered.

Her destroyed home. Her as a vessel for a demon. Konoha, the prejudice, the kidnapping. He. God, he, he, he-

"M-Minato?" She managed to say weakly, for he looked at her as stunned as she felt.

"Kushina ..." he breathed, and from his mouth it sounded like a prayer, as if he had finally been heard. She unconsciously ran away from her victim, his blood still sticking to her hands, and walked towards him. Torn from his rigidity, he strode up to her and embraced her tightly.

"Oh god, Kushina, my dearest Kushina ..." he muttered like a protective spell and to her own horror she had to find that there were tears in her eyes as well.

"Minato, you damn idiot!" She moaned pitifully, before she started to cry and buried her face in the crook of his neck, she also felt hot drops on her neck and so they both stood there.

Surrounded by gawking classmates who were amazed at the names and the fact that they already knew each other, but they all had no idea.

"I'm not letting you die again," he whispered into her hair and she gave a short laugh.

"Neither do I, you can bet your ass on it!"

They had been given a second chance and she would be a fool if she didn't take it.


End file.
